Because Of You
by xxdark.abyss
Summary: Ten Death The Kid drabbles. Each one based off of a angst themed song. Each will contain a different pairing. Warning: Will contain violence, boyxboy and sexual themes. Rating may change.
1. Hurt

**A/N- I got this idea from a playlist challenge. I am not gonna do the shuffle thing, but instead just choose ten angst themed songs, and write one shots for each. This here is the first one. I know, it isn't very long... so sorry about that. n_n I'm sure some of the others will be longer. I plan on making a video with the song as well. 8D So anyway, please enjoy, and comment. If there are any mistakes, I am sorry. I tried my best to make sure there weren't any. **

Kid x Liz

Song 1: Hurt- Christina Aguilera.

Blue eyes stared at the photo in the album, a few tears falling from them, and strolling down the face. "K-Kid... I miss you." Sniffing, the blond weapon traced her finger over the photo of her and Kid smiling, and leaning against each other.

"Why... why did you do it? Why didn't I see? Why did I keep blaming you?" Tears now fell from her face faster. "There is nothing I wouldn't do to look into your eyes, and see you looking back... p-please... just one more day... I just want one more day with you..."

Memories flooded the mind of the demon pistol.

_"Kiddo! I've missed you so much! I am so glad you got away from that evil mage dude." Staring at the young reaper, the blonde had a grin plastered on her face, oblvious of the change his eyes had shown. She, nor anyone else thought to ask if he was okay, they just assumed he was. No one knew what he had gone through at the hands of Noah. _

_A couple weeks passed after that, and Kid was sent on a mission with Liz and Patty; his first after the Noah incident. It should have been an easy mission, but they had to search the place where Noah had been staying for clues. This caused the miester to break down slowly. When a kishin appeared, that was when it all went wrong. _

_It wasn't a particularly strong kishin, but Kid just couldn't concentrate. Aiming his two pistols, his hands shook, his eyes darting from the kishin, to places around the room. Not paying attention, the monster attacked, causing him to slam into the wall. Limply holding his weapons, the young reaper continued to shake, paralyzed from his memories. The monster took that opportunity to grab Patty from his hand. The female immediately turned back to normal, and shrieked when the monster slashed her._

_Swinging her arm, she smacked it in the face, then jumped to the ground. Grabbing Liz from Kid, she shot the monster over and over until he was dead. Returning to her human form,Liz made sure Patty was okay, then stomped over to Kid. "You idiot! What is your problem? Why did you let him hurt Patty?" Raising her hand, she smacked Kid across the face, ignoring the tears that fell from Kid's eyes._

Still sobbing, Liz clutched the picture book in her hands. "I'm sorry for blaming you Kid! I-If I had known... known what that bastard did to you... t-the way he violated you, stole your innocence... I was such an idiot back then... I'm sorry for hurting you... I-If I had known what you were going to do when we got home... I would have done things differently. Why did you take your life? Why didn't you talk to someone?"

Wiping her hands, she slightly smiled at the photo. "I hope you are at peace now... that you are proud of what I've become. A-After you... you left. I worked so hard to grow up, to become the person I knew you wanted me to be."

More tears fell from her face. "Tell me I was wrong! Help me understand why you did it! I'm sorry for blaming you. If I had just one more day, I'd tell you how much I've missed you since you've been away. I-I've hurt myself, by hurting you. Please Kid... please forgive me, wherever you may be."

Slowly, the now twenty year old Liz closed the photo album, and slowly stood to her feet. "I love you Kid... I always will. Thank you for all you've done. You gave me and Patty a real life. You showed us what love was, and gave us a real reason to laugh, to live..." Setting the album back in it's place on the still symmetrical shelf, the weapon walked from the room, closing the door behind herself. On the door, there was a plaque that read "_In honor of Death The Kid. Son of Shinigami-Sama, meister of Liz and Patty Thompson." _


	2. Always

Staring at the young reaper, Soul held an unreadable look on his face. Before him, Kid was on his knees, a bloodied knife in held loosely in his hands. Scoffing, Soul took a step forward.

"Was this a part of your plan? To stab me with a kitchen knife? You've always been such a weak idiot. Did you think having my blood on your hands would make you feel more like a man? Well newsflash, but all you will ever be is a weak little boy."

Clutching a pistol in his own hands, Soul kept his gaze on the sobbing reaper.

"I just can't take this anymore!"

Swinging his fist which held the gun at Kid, he smacked him across the cheek, leaving a nasty red mark, that bled a bit.

"I'm done with you!"

The pistol shaking in his hands, he aimed the lethal weapon.

"I love you..."

Pulling the trigger, everything seemed to go in slow motion. All he heard was the sound that the gun made when the bullet fired from the chamber. Everything else seemed to be muted in that small stretch of time.

"I hate you..."

Watching as the bullet struck Kid in the chest, causing the young death god to scream, Soul slowly let go of the gun.

Noticing what he had done, the scythe weapon rushed over to the smaller male, quickly catching him in his arms. "Oh god... what have I done?"

Putting pressure on the wound, the demon weapon let a few tears fall from his eyes.

"D-Don't die... I'm sorry... I can't live without you."

Seeing that Kid was barely conscious, Soul quickly grabbed the phone. Dialing emergency, he told them that Kid had been shot by a thief. Getting rid of the gun, he sat by Kid, knowing the smaller male wouldn't tell anyone the truth about who shot him. Soul felt guilty, but the black blood in him sometimes got the best of him.

He knew it was an awful excuse, and that he should have just kept his distance from Kid, but he couldn't seem to do so. But this, this was the last straw for him. He knew now that he couldn't risk staying with Kid any longer. When the paramedics arrived, Soul went with them in the ambulance, wanting to make sure that Kid would be okay.

The paramedics continued to praise and thank Soul for helping Kid, not even thinking for a moment that he was the one who shot the young reaper. Soul knew it was because he was a Death Scythe for Lord Death, and had been the one to defeat Arachne, along with Maka. This caused everyone to hold him in high regard. But he knew he was undeserving.

When they arrived at the hospital, Soul was told he had to wait in the waiting room by the paramedics, much to his disappointment. Taking a seat, the scythe let out a sigh, and just stared at the floor.

Hours passed before a doctor finally came out from the emergency department. Lifting his head, Soul looked at the doctor, standing up immediatly.

"How is he?"

Sighing, the doctor walked over.

"We got him stable, but the bullet did quite a bit of damage. If he was not the son of Lord Death, he would have died."

Nodding, Soul stared down at the ground, feeling guilty.

"Right... may I... see him?"

Nodding, the doctor turned.

"Of course, follow me."

Leading Soul down a series of hallways, he stopped by a door.

"Try to not disturb him, he is resting. We gave him some sedatives and painkillers, he seemed to be in quite a bit of pain, as well as highly upset about whatever happened."

Nodding slightly, Soul pushed open the door to the room, and slowly stepped in. Laying his crimson eyes on the small form of Kid, his heart wrenched. The young shinigami laid there in the hospital bed, a bandage covering his torso. There was also an oxygen mask covering his small face, and a bunch of wires hooked to his chest, obviously monitoring his heart rate.

Slowly walking over to the bed, Soul sat down in the chair next to it, a sigh escaping his lips. He hated to see Kid like this, and it killed him inside to know it was his fault in the first place. Reaching out, he took Kid's hand for a moment, leaning over to kiss it.

"I love you, Kid... but we can no longer be together. I can't keep hurting you like this. I... already packed my bags. I'll be moving back in with Maka. If you... wish to tell others what I did, I won't stop you. Just know that I am sorry."

Dropping the smaller male's hand, Soul stood to his feet. Letting his gaze linger , he soon turned around, and went out the door, allowing it to close behind him with a quiet thud.


End file.
